A mobile communication device and its serving base station wirelessly communicate to provide voice, Internet, email, text, video, and other communication services. As the mobile communication device moves about, the serving base station hands-off the mobile communication device to another target base station. After the hand-off, the target base station then becomes the serving base station, and subsequently, this new serving base station will hand-off the mobile communication device to another target base station.
In some wireless communication systems, the mobile communication device receives connection identifiers from the serving base station to use for these wireless communications. As the mobile communication device moves to the target base station, the mobile device receives new connection identifiers to use for the wireless communications. In some scenarios, the mobile communication device receives new connection identifiers even when it moves to a new sector on the same base station.